Unexpected
by SilverSun56
Summary: Venia is a poison type eeveelution called a Veneon. Along with her best friend Breeza, a flying type Wingeon. She is on the trail of a Mightyena known as FeralBlaze. He had killed Venia's parents, and now she wants to get him. Meanwhile, they are setback by an unexpected event.


**Hey! My 2nd story! Oh btw. This will have fan-made eeveelutions. So lemme give you details on the main 2. **

**Wingeon: A white slim eeveelution(Espeon/Umbreonish shape) with white feathery wings, and peach colored ear tips, 2 mini tip shapes on the forhead, and legs. Tail has 3 smallish medium peach stripes. Golden colored eyes.**

**Veneon: (umbreon shaped body) Dark gray body with red eyes, a bloodred spike on the forhead. Bloodred paws, and red spikes (3) along the back. Tail is a large somewhat furry, red spike.**

**...**

Venia and her best friend Breeza were on his trail. That filthy mutt who's name is FeralBlaze. The one who had led the attack, and leads that disgraceful pack. The pack, the wolf, who had killed her mother and father...

Venia noticed that as she walked hours and hours, her surroundings seemed...Darker. Looking up at the sky, it was filled with clouds. Dark gray. Definitely the signs of rain.

Signifying Breeza with a nod of her head, they ran and took shelter under a tree. Breeza shook her fur, sneezing once.

"It's gettin chilly."

Venia nodded.

"I'ts going to rain. Of course it's getting cold."

Breeza looked at me.

"Doesn't that mean while we wait here in our shelter, FeralBlaze is getting further away?"

I shook my head.

"Heh. That slobbering mutt... He'd be looking for shelter too. If he killed my parents, he ain't no dimwit. We'll catch up easily, even if he goes ahead. We're on his trail...Nothing will let him escape once i find him."

I growled menacingly, scratching the ground with my claws that could inject powerful poison at will. I could just imagine it... My claws tearing into his throat, and my headspike stabbing him. Poisoning him with such toxic poison, he won't live more than 5-10 minutes...

It started to rain, the downpour heavy. My thoughts were fine, since we were mostly sheltered from the water by the tree we were under. But i started to have my doubts about our shelter when i saw a strike of lightning nearby. Thunder following soon after.

Breeza stuck to my side like a burr. Pressing into me each time the roar of thunder blasted by.

"Do...do you think that's the roar of The Thunder? You know, the legend of the powerful Leader of the Eeveeclan?.."

"Nah. And don't worry. I wouldn't let him hurt you."

Breeza flashed me a look of friendship and gratitude. I smiled back of course.

Breeza was my only true friend in this world. The only one who truly understands me.

Breeza is a confident and somewhat shy Wingeon. Her design is all the regular looks of her kind. She is understanding, kind, and generous. A true friend to most in need. She will even be friendly towards bullies most the time. Except for FeralBlaze. Her only exception.

My focus was snapped back to the weather as i saw a flash, and lightning struck our tree, and us...

I woke slowly. Having a major headache.

"Wha...what happened?.."

I looked over to my side and didn't see Breeza. Panic burst in my chest.

"Breeza!?"

"I'm over here. I'm fine."

She was by the entrance to whatever we were in. Or wherever we were.

"What happened? I remember being under a tree in a thunderstorm, on FeralBlaze's trail..."

"I dunno...But...we aren't on his trail anymore..."

I stood up on shaky legs and padded beside her. Confused.

"What...do yo mean?.."

"See for yourself."

She stood back and i looked out of our cave-like bush. My jaw dropped.

"Where?... Where ARE we?.."

It was like a trainer city. Giant stone dens, and black hard rivers. With yellow streaks. Grass cut into certain sections here and there. I had heard of these so called, 'Cities' before, but never have I seen one for real.

I couldn't believe it.

But i couldn't help but worry. _Where are we? What are we going to do now? How will we get back? How am i going to find FeralBlaze now_?..

Shaking my fur, i looked around. This place was weird... Breeza was looking at me too, i noticed. And i gave her a quizzical look. She sighed.

"Umm...how are we going to get home?.."

This agitated me somehow, because i didn't know either! I have her a sharp look, and she zipped up.

"How...am I supposed to know?..I have no clue where we are either..."

"Oh, right... Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously! Sometimes Breeza could be an idiot... Though that wasn't nice to say, she does say things that are pretty dumb at times. Looking back at the street, i shuddered slightly. The city was intimidating... All those tall buildings and places made it look cramped somehow. And the sounds i was receiving from there weren't very inviting. They were noisy, loud, and jumbled up. All the sounds together, but each one different. It was confusing! And the scents weren't helping either. Of course there were humans walking around, or...trainers.

Breeza was sitting, looking at her paws. She took awhile, sitting there, before speaking up.

"Should we?... Umm... Go out there and look around?.."

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Those are HUMANS out there! And i can bet some of them are trainers! Do you know what a trainer would do if they saw a wild eeveelution walking around? They'd try and catch us. That's what."

She winced, eyes darting from the ground, to me. As if saying, "I'm sorry for asking...It was a dumb question..."

My gaze softened and i sat closer to her. Looking at her i said,

"I'm sorry Breeza. I shouldn't have been so harsh. It was just a simple question. Now, so we can get things straightened out, have any more questions for me?"

I gave a big smile to try and reassure her that i wouldn't burst at her, and that asking me a question was okay.

"Ok, i have one more..."

"And what is it?"

"Since we can't go out into the city, how are we gonna leave this bush?"

"Crap... Forgot about that!"

I fretted. Breeza was right! I looked around the bush, peering through the entrance hole, and through brambles that were parted. This bush...was in the city. _If we don't go out, we'll be stuck in this bush! For what could be hours! Or days. Or even more! _

"Y-you're right Breeza. I guess then, we'll have to get out. By going into the city..."

I audibly gulped. Feeling extremely nervous. _We're going out of our hidden safety, in the city, where trainers might see, and try to capture us... O_ver and over this repeated in my head. No matter what else i tried to think about. But once i thought about WHY i have to get out. I instantly became motivated, and got an urge to race out and find the way out of the city. I had to find FeralBlaze! And no matter what, THIS was a huge setback.

**...**

**Let's just say in the beginning of a new story, it's gonna be somewhat short. Just to get it started and going. X3**

**I hope you somewhat enjoyed at least. I know i enjoyed writing it!**

**And maybe review and leave suggestions on different creatures i should use. Also, anyone who guesses and gets the answer right for, "What city did Venia and Breeza end up?" Gets a silver kitten hug! Yay!**

**Hint: SL**

**~SilverSun~**


End file.
